AWESOME RAP BATTLES SEASON 1 EPISODE 20
by FireSpeed
Summary: Here it is! THE SEASON FINALE OF AWESOME RAP BATTLES! Nintendo VS Sony VS Microsoft! Ooh, a three way battle? Let's get this battle started if you click it.


**Beat:Video Game Inspired Instrumental by aftertouchbeatz**

* * *

**AWESOME RAP BATTLES!**

Nintendo

VS

Sony

VS!

Microsoft

**BEGIN! (Starts at 0:22)**

Nintendo:OK boys, step aside, families of all sorts LOVES Nintendo! I'm the actual Super Smash OG! **(Nintendo makes a fist) **  
I rap faster then even Sonic's speed! Hopping all around you guys, like I'm Mario.  
Let me hit you around with my wii-mote! **(Nintendo pulls out a Wii-mote, then throws it aside)** Capture you with a pokeball!  
Face it, after this E3, all you can do is crawl!  
Microsoft, go back to making computers, that's all that you are good at. **(Microsoft crosses his hands) **  
Looking at this battle on a 3DS, you guys still go splat!  
Sony, sounds like a gamers left hand if you know what I mean!  
Microsoft, let me give you the three rings of death, but I'll make sure the kill is clean.

**(Starts at 0:44) **Sony:The king of gaming is here, spiting hotter than Spyro's breath, to bring a list of Emcees!  
Let's see, **(points to Microsoft)** you are MCsoft, and you **(points to Nintendo)** aren't known over seas!  
Battling you two is InFamous, might as well start with Microsoft! You rhymes are hollow!  
Get ready to pray to CoD, you will lose on the Battlefield, but never get a Halo!  
No one cares about fps, you can't dis this, you aren't number one! **(Sony throws an Xbox One on the ground!)**  
Now Nintendo, all you have is baby games, grow up or you will be left in stone.  
I'm as Sly as a Cooper, come at me smash bros! I'll use my Ratchet and Clank to tear you guys apart!  
I will be the Last Of Us, you guys will be left Uncharted. Then maybe I'll fart on the newest Mario Kart.

**(Starts at 1:12) **Microsoft:You must be glitching, they call me First Person Shooter. **(Microsoft uses a hand gun and pretend's to shoot at them)**  
Not only I have a system, but I have a freaking gaming computer.  
Run you over, GTA **(sign language of driving)**, then shoot your sales down like a Walking Dead apocalypse.  
Like the Console War, I have won the championship. **(Nintendo sticks out his tongue while Sony throws a thumbs down) **  
Call me a Diamond because I'm owned by a billionaire, Bill Gates!  
I'm Dishonored by random characters and a rip-off, that's not great!  
NES through PS4? I rather play a Tiger Electronic connected to a TV. **(Microsoft points to Tiger and then a TV as he says the line)  
**You see why I get so many Pro's, because they got my training from me!

**(Starts at 1:36) **Sega:Hi there. Sega's here to dominate these poor companies.  
These are the big sales in the modern age? Oh please.  
Hey Nintendo, Genesis does what Nintendon't and so do you 2. **(Nintendo rolls his eyes) **  
My main mascot is so famous, he made my logo blue. **(Sega logo right next to him, but the modern Sonic runs by, making the logo spin around)**  
I'm the Master System, you're just a bore that I rather play Flappy Bird. **(Flappy Bird Game Over sound)**  
I might be gone yes, but at least it has been heard.  
Your epitaph is going to be like the Dreamcast but without the goodness.  
So who's the winner. No, don't take a guess.

After the Sega's last line, their was silence for 5 seconds, then the E.T. opening song came.

**(Starts at 2:00) **Atari:The God is here to take out these lame due over's.  
I'm the one who started it all **(points to self) **and I'm going to make you bankrupt sir.  
You think your graphics are better? They make me wanna barf my games out. **(Atari spits out his controller to each one of them as he speaks)**  
Have you played Atari today? No? Then you don't know want you are talking about.  
I'll ruin you like I did to Pac-Man, this is more offensive than Custer's Revenge.  
Jaguar is my middle name, you're just steamed for pretend.  
I'm going to leave your companies turned into Ash. **(Points to all of them) **  
The same thing that happened at the Video Game Crash.

**WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT FOR SEASON 2?  
YOU DECIDE! **

**AWE-SOME RA-AP BAT-TLES! **

* * *

**(Backgrounds) **

**Nintendo:Mii Plaza, tons of mii's walk around**

**Sony:Sony's blue start up screen**

**Microsoft:E3'S Xbox stage, but soon, his background is a red ring of death) **

**Sega:Green Hill Zone in Brawl, but in 8-BIT**

**Atari:Original Atari Picture, but flashes in bright colors in every 2 seconds**

* * *

**(Cast)**

**FireSpeed:Microsoft, Sega, Atari**

**The New Mr. D:Sony **

**Silly Lilly:Nintendo**

* * *

**Hi guys and I know what your thinking. When will season 2 come out? It will come out on July 3rd. And here's 2 hints for 2 battles.****  
**

**1:SpongeBob VS Adventure Time, TMNT VS Steven Universe, ETC.**

**2:The first game ever made VS Nintendo U**

**Ok, that was it. I just got out of school, so I hope you have a great summer. And I'll see you in the 1st rap battle in season 2. Bye. :)**


End file.
